Une nuit sous les neiges brulantes
by Ajousan Amai
Summary: Hihi une fic comme ça. pour me venger XD. Comment une soirée d'anniversaire fini t elle quand un roux laisse trainer ses mains sur un chaste blond qui fête c'est un an de plus? oui le résumé laisse à désirer... bref CHAPITRE 2
1. Chapter 1

Ficeuse : Ajousan Amai

Titre : Une nuit sous les neiges brulantes

Pairing du chapitre : Toshiya x Shinya (je préviens tout ceux qui n'aime pas fuyez!! uu)

Disclaimer : Je ne posséde pas d'armoire assez grande pour prétendre être posseceuse de Toshiya

Genre : euh… lemon voila comment résumer au mieux ce chapitre

Note : Et bien pour me faire pardonner pour Midnight et aussi parce que j'aime beaucoup ce qui va suivre j'ai décidé de poster. C'est partie pour être une fic à chapitre mais j'ai remarquer que les gens n'aimé pas Shinya (TT) donc (et aussi par flemme ne m'en voulais pas) je ne mets pas cette fic dans mes priorités XD

_Bonne lectureuh…_

A chaque année Shinya a toujours eu un cadeau dit comme particulier d'un des membres du groupe. Ce cadeau est dit particulier car il ne venait pas d'un membre mais était un membre. Pour être clair, chaque année Shinya pour son anniversaire avait le droit de se retrouver dans le même lit qu'un autre membre. Ça a commencé avec Toshiya…  
Pour fêter l'anniversaire de Shinya le groupe s'était donné rendez vous dans une discothèque très connu de Tokyo. Dir en grey, même s'ils étaient encore peu connus, avait eu le droit à une petite salle VIP. Ils avaient prit place dans les petits canapés et l'ambiance était plutôt bonne enfant. Après quelques verres Toshiya se permit de dire à Shinya :

« Tu sais quand j'ai appris que j'allais entrer dans votre groupe on m'a tout de suite averti sur chacun d'entre vous, tu sais des truc du genre « Die est plutôt baka », « Kyo toujours en retard »…

- On t'as dit quoi sur moi ?

- Que t'avais un surnom euh particulier…

- Ouai ben hein je ne veux même pas l'entendre.

- Shin c'est vrai que t'es coincé ? »

Shinya le regarda d'un air furieux _coincé ? Moi ? _Toshiya se rapprocha un peu plus de Shinya et lui murmura aux lèvres :

« C'est vrai qu'on te surnomme Reine des glaces ?

- Tu pus l'alcool, ça en devient presque écoeurant !

- T'as tout pour faire une bonne Reine des glaces : ton coté androgyne, tes mimiques féminine, ton coté coincé et la supériorité de toute Reine.

- Coincé ? Est-ce que tu as déjà vu un « coincé » dans ce genre de groupe Toshiya ?

- Prouve le moi Shin Chan…

- Toshiya…

- Tes baisers sont aussi durs que la glace ?

- Tu bois trop !

- Tes mains aussi froides qu'un glaçon ?

- Tu me fatigues !

- Ton corps aussi rigide que ton sceptre ?

- Rah ! »

Pendant que Toshiya le questionnait, il n'avait pas remarqué que le bassiste s'était un peu plus rapproché et lui caressait la joue. Shinya allait se pencher pour lui donner un baiser et lui montrait ainsi qu'il n'était pas du genre coincé ou Reine des glaces mais une main vint lui taper sur la tête.

« Die !!

- Shinya, t'allais l'embrasser ? Depuis quand tu n'arrive plus à te retenir ? Shin Chan ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton anniversaire que tu as le droit d'embrasser tes petits camarades !

- Urusei Die t'es jaloux ne ?

- Comment t'as fait Toshi ? Je vais commencer à croire que tes pouvoirs de séducteur sont très efficaces.

- Bon moi je change de place »

Shinya se leva et alla s'asseoir à coté de Kaoru :

« Yo !

- Euh Yo ! »

La soirée prit fin au petit matin et les moins bourrés étaient chargé de ramener les plus bourrés. Shinya et Kaoru, en excellent leader sama, allaient jouer les taxis pour les trois autres membres du groupe. Bien sûr Die et Kyo étaient devenus inséparable et comme Shinya se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de les séparer les deux taximan d'un soir décidèrent que Kaoru allait ramener Kyo et Die, Shinya se chargerais de Toshiya. Qu'avait donc fait Shinya pour se coltiner le plus dangereux des trois ? Ok Die et Kyo étaient bourrées mais ils n'étaient pas seuls et avaient leurs petits délires incompréhensibles ensemble mais Toshiya…  
Die et Kyo s'aidèrent mutuellement à aller jusqu'à la voiture du leader mais Toshiya lui avait choisi le dos de Shinya, très confortable, ne donne ni mal de mer ni mal des transports il vous assure un voyage sans problème.

« Shin ? Vais vomir

- Tu dégueule sur moi je te promet que je te donne à la fan la plus offrande !

- T'es si cruel !!!

- Ouai ouai…

- ça va Shinya ? Tu veux de l'aide ? Kaoru s'était gentiment proposé.

- NON !!! Il est n'a moi !!

- Toshiya ?

- Ouai Shin chan ?

- Ferme là !!

-…

- C'est gentil pour l'aide Kaoru mais je crois que Die et Kyo joue aux aventuriers sous ta voiture. **(1)**

- K'so !! Et après Kyo qui dit que boire c'est pas son truc pff je t'en foutrais moi des « c'est pas mon truc »

- Gambatte Kao, à demain !

- Ouai courage pour toi aussi, à demain.

- à demain !!!!!!

- Toshiya ?

- Oui je sais « ferme là »

- Bin tu vois ? »

Shinya jeta littéralement Toshiya sur le siège passager et alla prendre place de l'autre coté, enfin il essaya : Toshiya, pour s'amuser, avait décidé de s'asseoir à la place conducteur.

« Vroum, vroum !! Oh salut ma belle je te pose quelque part ?

- Toshiya ?

- Oui ma toute belle ?

- BOUGE !!!

- oui Shinya… faut pas être si méchant tu sais ?

- Les autres sont déjà parti et peut être même arrivé et toi tu joues ?

- T'exagère pas un peu ?

- Peut être et alors ?! »

Toshiya devint tout calme et repris sa place à coté laissant Shinya rentrer au chaud dans sa voiture. Ils prirent tout les deux la route sans s'adresser une seule parole. Shinya mit fin en premier au silence.

« Tu boude ?

- Non

- Bin pourquoi tu parle pas ?

- Pipi…

- Ah retiens toi surtout hein ?! Toshiya ?

- roh mais j'ai rien fait cette fois !

- Euh c'était pour te demander où je te déposais ?

- ah… j'ai cru que t'allais m'engueuler encore une fois… Euh me déposé ? Ah ouai me déposé… euh… les toilettes les plus proche où ça qu'elles sont ?

- Sûrement chez moi.

- Shinya... ?

- Ok j'ai compris »

Shinya se gara au pied de son immeuble et aida Toshiya à sortir. Ce dernier sautillait sur lui-même pour ne pas se faire pipi dessus.

« Shinya y'a des buissons

- T'es pas un animal, t'attend trente seconde ! »

Shinya alla ouvrir la porte de son appartement et une fusée se précipita à l'intérieur en tournant sur elle-même jusqu'à que Shinya lui dise où se trouvait les toilettes. Toshiya revint dans le salon soulagé et alla s'étaler sur Shinya.

« Rah je me sens léger…

- Moi je te sens plutôt lourd, Toshiya tu m'écrase ! »

Toshiya se redressa pour ne plus écraser Shinya et alla se blottir en boule dans un coin du canapé.

« Rah il fait froid ici, aussi froid que dans le royaume de la Reine des glaces ah mais quel baka je suis chez Shinya… oh je suis chez Shinya !!

- Arrête sinon je te fous dehors Toshiya

- C'est sympa chez toi… oh y'a même des fleurs… t'es un romantique Shinya ? Oh t'es une Reine aussi.

- Toshiya…

- Tu sais y'en a qui m'appel Totchi ou Toshi ou même Tosh alors arrête avec ton Toshiya.

- Non

- … Quel froideur !

- … Tu sais c'est pas gentil ce que tu dis… bon je vais te sortir des draps pour le canapé »

Shinya se leva et parti dans son dressing pour y sortir des draps et des couvertures. Toshiya était resté là à le regarder faire, il se sentait mal à l'aise tout à coup. Il avait dit quelque chose de méchant ? _Peut être que Shinya n'aime pas qu'on pense ça de lui…_ Shinya lui indiqua la salle de bain et la cuisine en cas de problème et sa chambre en cas de gros problème, il lui souhaita bonne nuit et parti dans sa chambre qu'il ferma à clé.

« Il ferme même sa chambre à clé… »

Quelque minutes plus tard la porte se rouvrit et Shinya sorti de sa chambre en pyjama de soie.

« Je vais prendre un verre d'eau, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

-…

- Si il y a quoique se soit tu sais où me trouver »

Shinya reparti dans sa chambre sans la fermer à clé. Toshiya regarda la porte un moment avant de tomber comme une masse sur le canapé. Il s'endormit deux secondes plus tard. En pleine nuit il se redressa et fixa la porte :

« Je l'ai blessé ? »

Toshiya se leva et alla vers la chambre de Shinya juste devant la porte il se stoppa. Il allait faire quoi ? Entrer dans sa chambre, le réveiller et sûrement l'énerver encore plus ? Il posa sa main sur la porte pour la sonder quand Shinya l'ouvrit de son coté. Les deux garçons restèrent nez à nez pendant un moment.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Ils avaient sortit la même phrase à l'uni son se qui les plongea dans un silence encore plus grand.

« Pourquoi t'es devant ma porte ?

- Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Je me demandais si tu ne t'étais pas étranglé, je t'entendais plus ronfler…

- Je… je ronfle ?

- Sûrement parce que t'étais bien fatigué, t'en fait pas ton coté séducteur n'a rien perdu.

- Ah… merci. »

Toshiya se gratta la tête en signe de mal à l'aise que la question de Shinya n'aidait en rien :

« Tu fais quoi devant ma chambre ? Y'a un problème ?... tu veux voir comment dors une Reine des glaces ?

- … Gomen si je t'ai touché avec ça mais je pensais que t'avais l'habitude avec Die et les autres donc…

- Comme tu l'as dit j'ai l'habitude avec eux mais toi c'est la première fois que je t'entends me dire ça donc…

- Gomen…

- C'n'est pas grave, tu t'es réveillé exprès pour ça ?

- Euh ouai… mais toi aussi t'es réveillé.

- Moi j'ai une excuse, je t'entendais plus dormir et je dois veiller sur toi mais toi ? T'allais faire quoi une fois dans ma chambre ? Me dire pardon et aller te rendormir ?

- Euh bin… j'en sais rien c'est pour ça que je suis pas rentré… mais je pense pas que je t'aurais réveillé j'aurais eux trop peur que tu me tue…

- Je dormais pas et je ne t'aurais pas tué, t'aurais eu juste le droit à des yeux noir…

- Ils sont terrifiants tes yeux noirs

- Après être rentré dans ma chambre et après avoir vu que je ne dormais pas t'aurais fait quoi ?

- Euh je t'aurais demandé pardon… ?

- Et moi j'aurais dit « pourquoi ? »

- De t'avoir traité de Reine des glaces… ?

- Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait penser le contraire ?

- Euh je n'aurais pas trouvé de réponse…

- Non je te le demande là maintenant, pourquoi je ne suis pas une Reine des glaces ?

- Parce que t'es gentil… euh attentionné, tu m'a gentiment accueillit chez toi… et puis t'as un cœur que j'ai blessé… gomen…

- Whouah c'est gentil Toshiya mais c'est fout comme ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Ouai j'avoue même moi je trouve ses mots bizarres sortit de ma bouche…

- … Alors tu ferais quoi vraiment ?

- … Ano… J'aurais fait la chose où je suis le plus sûre, j'aurais couché avec toi pour voir si tes baisers sont aussi durs et tes mains aussi froides.

- Je te reconnais bien là Toshiya mais t'as oublié si mon corps était aussi rigide que mon spectre.

- Oh j'ai dit un truc comme ça sans être plié en deux ?

- Ouai t'étais même très sérieux, t'étais proche de moi, Shinya se rapprocha, un peu comme ça.

- Et j'avais ma main là sur ta joue ?

- Ouai… et l'autre ?

- Sûrement là dans ton dos…

- Ah ouai et on allait faire quoi avant que Die intervienne ?

- Un truc dans ce genre… »

Toshiya se pencha vers Shinya et laissa sa lèvre frôler celle de Shinya. Le contact vu éphémère et très vite remplacer par des lèvres moins timide et plus taquine. Shinya glissa une main dans le cou de Toshiya pour quémander un peu plus. Il laissa la libre entrée à sa langue et le tira vers la chambre. Toshiya mit fin au baiser pour glisser quelques mots :

« La Reine des glaces est plutôt chaude…

- Tu veux visiter son royaume ?... »

Toshiya accepta l'invitation et très vite il se retrouva sur le lit de Shinya. Ils roulèrent un moment l'un sur l'autre avant que Shinya ne prenne la situation en main en se retrouvant sur Toshiya.

« D'habitude c'est moi qui conduit…

- T'auras tout le plaisir de conduire après t'en fait pas pour ça mais d'abord il faut que je te montre que mes mains sont plus que chaude… »

Toshiya, sans savoir comment, se retrouva les jambes écartées, Shinya entre elles. Le batteur entamait de le déshabiller tout en lui mordillant le cou. Sa main glissa le long du torse imberbe du jeune bassiste, joua avec l'un des boutons de chair et après avoir relever son tee-shirt remplaça sa main par ses lèvres experte. Son autre main n'avait pas pour autant stoppé sa descente et bientôt se retrouva à jouer avec les boutons du jeans à Toshiya. Shinya jugea Toshiya en faisant une légère pression au niveau de son entrejambes. Comme il répondait favorablement, Shinya jugea qu'il était temps t'allais plus loin.

« C'est trop superficiel tu ne trouve pas Toshi ?

- Comment ose-tu jouer au familier ?

- Pour l'endroit on mes mains vont aller dans pas plus de deux minutes je vais oser… mes mains sont froides ?

- Iie

- Et ma bouche ?»

Shinya lui fit un bref sourire et se pencha vers le nombril de Toshiya. Il y fit danser sa langue avant de descendre plus bas suivant méticuleusement le fin duvet. Il arriva au niveau du jean et défit un a un les boutons servant de fermeture **(2)** à l'aide de sa bouche. A chaque bouton défait il avait le droit d'entendre un frisson passer dans la voix de Toshiya et il n'en fut que plus ravis.

« Tu a peur de ma bouche petit Toshiya ?

- Je ne te pensais pas du tout comme ça Shinya…

- C'est l'alcool… »

Shinya finit le travail avec l'aide de ses mains et défit le jean mais aussi le boxer du basiste qui finit sur le sol très vite rejoint par le haut de pyjama de Shinya. Celui-ci faisait jouer sa langue autour de l'éveil du basiste perdus entre extase et chatouilles. Shinya fit courir sa langue sur l'éveil de Toshiya qui tressaillit sous l'extase rencontré. Le basiste lui attrapa la tête et lui supplia presque de le prendre mais Shinya n'en fit rien et il remonta jouer dans le cou de son pauvre ami demandant la libération.

« Tu voulais conduire ? Va-y… tu verra que mon corps n'est pas « rigide »… »

Toshiya ne se fit pas prier pour une si bonne cause il plaqua Shinya sur le lit embrassant son cou ses mains jouant sur le torse nu du batteur. Il fit très vite tomber le bas de pyjama. Ses mains se perdirent sur les cuisses dorées de Shinya et sa bouche alla à son tour jouer sur sa cuisse. Remontant en laissant de fin sillons Toshiya atteignit l'éveil de Shinya qui n'avait pas broncher sous la caresse furtive du jeune homme.

« Pourquoi me regarde-tu comme ça Shin ?

- … tu m'amuse… tu ne veux pas posséder la Reine des glaces ?

- Si… j'ai vu que tes mains ainsi que ta bouche n'ont rien de froid demo… tu ne réagis pas serais-ce parce que ton fort intérieur est froid … ?

- Goûte le…

- Je ne vais pas m'en priver… »

Shinya lui fit un clin d'œil en le regardant se diriger vers son impatience. Toshiya ne la prit pas en bouche au premier coup, il s'amusa avec pour taquiner le plus possible Shinya qui faisait tous pour résister et ainsi respecter son rôle de Reine glacial. Toshiya s'exalta de la respiration saccadée de Shinya et le prit enfin en bouche. Faisant de franc vas et viens taquinant la peaux sensible du bout de la langue il accueillie bientôt la semence qui laissa un goût chaud et amer au fond de sa bouche **(3). **Toshiya remonta le long du torse de Shinya retournant jouer avec sa clavicule.

« Alors suis-je aussi glaciale ?

- Hm… je ne pense pas… »

Toshiya lui lécha les lèvres du bout de la langue en lui faisant remonter les jambes autours de ses hanches. Lentement il demanda l'entrée de sa langue dans sa bouche en même temps qu'il le pénétrait. Shinya se cambra pour lui offrir un plus vaste accès et quand Toshiya fut entièrement entré il entama des vas et viens brusque presque violent. Le batteur ne se plaignit pas de cette brusquerie et en quémanda même plus, oubliant sa surprise Toshiya lui offrit ce qu'il demandait. Les deux garçons se libérèrent presque au même instant essoufflé et comblé par leur échange. Toshiya s'écroula à coté de Shinya à bout de souffle :

« Tu es très vite essoufflé Toshiya

- Et toi alors ?!

- Moi ? On remet ça si tu veux…

- J'ai trop bu… j'en peux plus… baka d'alcoolo que je suis ! »

Shinya lui ébouriffa quelques mèches, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et les couvrit tout les deux d'une couverture. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et tombèrent tout les deux dans un sommeille profonds.  
Ils se réveillèrent plus ou moins péniblement, l'un incapable d'aligner deux pas droit l'autre fuyant la lumière comme la peste. Ils réussirent quand même à se préparer, Shinya offrant gentiment une douche à Toshiya. Ils allèrent ensuite chez Toshiya pour qu'il prenne de nouveaux habits et allèrent à la répétition comme si de rien n'était. D'ailleurs personne ne fit de remarque sur la démarche de Shinya peut être trop occupé à essayer d'oublier leurs migraines.

**(1)** non rien de lemon juste deux baka qui jouent les warrior sous un voiture « on part en guerre !! Dites à nos familles qu'on les aime » mais oui mais oui…

**(2)** pourquoi toujours des braguettes en euh… zip ? Moi je sors le vrai jean pour homme (porté par Toshiya u.u) !!

**(3)** spécial dédi' à Hiera XD je me sentais presque obligée de le mettre lol

Voila un Lemon qui m'a épaté XD je l'ai relus bien longtemps après l'avoir écrit et à chaque fois c'était "Roh lalala c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Oo" quoique je vais pas me plaindre x)

Je veux des z'anniversaire comme ceux de Shinya… XD


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Ajousan Amai (et oui je suis pas morte)

Titre : une nuit sous les neiges brûlantes

Pairing du chapitre : Die x Shinya

Genre : lemon… assez con je l'avoue mais bon écrire avec ses deux là ça ne peut que m'éclater XD

Note : En été les chèvre sont dans les haut pâturage et quand vient l'hivers le fermier les descends mais voila cet hiver le fermier est occupé non pas avec le Yéti (grand dieu non !) mais avec la reine des glaces… Alors si vous avez compris je vous donne en avant première mes idées de fic XD

Re note : non pour être plus sérieuse c'est un chapitre que j'avais dans mon ordi depuis un moment (je sens tes yeux tueurs Hiera TT) mais je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas posté (je l'ai complètement oubliée XD). Et ce soir, en cette douce nuit de novembre, une aussi douce créature m'a… complètement harcelé oui oui oui c'est du harcèlement affectif d'abord TT c'est pas ma faute à moi (honte à celles qui ont Alizé dans la tête) mais c'est la faute à l'éducation nationale ! Allez vous plaindre à eux !

Sinon et bien bonne fic à toute et au plaisir de revoir vos review si vous passez par la cases « laissage de review » XD

Un an plus tard… le même jeune homme, du même groupe… le même jour d'un même mois… Le groupe s'était, comme à leur habitude lors d'un anniversaire, donné rendez vous pour fêter celui de Shinya. Kaoru et Toshiya attendais devant le bar que Die et Shinya arrivent, Kyo était rentré se mettre à l'abri des fans et du froid. Les deux musiciens arrivèrent quelque minutes plus tard : à peine sortit de la voiture Die avait une cigarette à la bouche et soufflait la fumée comme si il n'avait pas connut meilleur goût (1). Comme le lieu du bar était une surprise, Die était chargé de passé prendre Shinya qui accepta de montait dans sa voiture à une seule condition : (2) Die ne fume pas. Shinya jeta un regard méprisant à l'accro à coté de lui et alla rejoindre les autres. Le guitariste leva la tête vers lui et quelque chose l'interpella _Shinya s'est changé ?!_ (3)

« Bon anniversaire Shin chan !!

- Merci Kaoru kun.

- bon anniversaire Shinya… quel cadeau vas-tu avoir cette année ma reine… ?

- Ah… Toshiya, mystère… Même si ton cadeau de l'année dernière ma bien plu, je ne peux pas avoir la même chose cette année…

- il lui a offert quoi ?

- …

- …

- … Oublie ça Die, c'est sûrement un truc entre eux.

- « entre eux ?! » »

Shinya posa un regard vide sur Die tandis que Toshiya lui ricana au nez. Les quatre garçons entrèrent dans le bar accueilli par Kyo et un « joyeux anniversaire !! » plein d'entrain. Les cinq amis choisirent une table en arrière salle. Die ne pus s'empêcher d'observer Shinya se diriger vers leur place, il fut très vite rappelais à l'ordre par le batteur :

« Die arrête de fixer mon cul ça devient gênant.

- Die le hentai euh !!

- Urusei Kyo !... Shin tu t'es changé ?

- Oui tout comme les autres et comme toi aussi.

-…

- Ta question c'est pas plutôt « t'as changé quelque chose ? » et bien non Die à part que ce soit un nouveau pantalons je n'ais pas changé et on ne vieilli pas de façon si marquée. Donc regarde ailleurs !

- … Hai »

Les quatre garçons prirent place autour de la table et au grand désespoir de Shinya Die qui était à cotés de lui ne pouvait toujours pas de s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers ses cuisses. Plusieurs fois Shinya remit Die sur le droit chemin en lui offrant un coup de baquette sur le front. Le pauvre guitariste insulta Shinya de « méchant égoïste » et s'enfila plusieurs bières de suite pour passer le temps. Vers la fin du dîner le groupe fit une pause avant le dessert pour que Shinya ouvre ses cadeaux :

« Ano… merci Kyo mais fallait pas il a du coûter cher…

- Nani ?! Tu n'en veux pas ?! Moi qui ait économisé pour toi pour t'acheter ce bustier que t'avait adoré dans la vitrine tu me dis qu'il ne te plait pas ?! Bin je le reprends !

- Non !!! Ah non je l'adore merci Tooru, t'es super »

Shinya se pencha au dessus de la table pour remercier Kyo mais un doigt vain le déstabiliser. Toujours joue contre joue avec Kyo Shinya s'énerva

« Daisuke Andô voudrais-tu poser ta main ailleurs que sur mes fesses ?!!

- Ano… mais Shin-chan…

- Y'a pas de Shin-chan qui tienne ! »

Shinya se leva et attrapa Die par l'épaule avant de lui ordonner de le suivre. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse où ils disparurent. Les trois autres membres se regardèrent plus ou moins amusé. Die allait se récolter une de ces engueulades dont seul Shinya avait le secret…

Shinya enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de Die pour qu'il avance :

« Shinya tu me fais mal !

- Mais c'est fou comme je m'en fou, Die rentre là ! »

Shinya lui indiqua les toilettes pour hommes, les deux garçons entrèrent, Shinya lâcha Die pour vérifier si il n'y avait personne. Après avoir attendus que le jeune homme qui était dans les toilettes sorte, Shinya les enferma tout les deux. Die commençait à paniquer, pourquoi Shinya fermait la porte ? C'était la première fois qu'il allait se récolter une gueulante aussi forte. Le batteur vint se placer devant Die, les bras croisé il avait prit sa position de moraliste :

« Die tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi mes fesses t'attire si subitement ?!

- Ano… euh gomen na

- Arrête les excuses on sait tout les deux que c'est pas ça qui va t'arrêter !

- …

- …Vas-y

- Nani ? »

Shinya prit sa tête dans sa main et marmonna pour lui-même.

« Non mais franchement qu'est ce qu'on doit pas faire pour être tranquille… je t'ais dit « vas-y » fait toi plaisir Die touche les…

- Hein ?!

- Me fait pas répéter t'as très bien compris… mes fesses… vas-y… mais arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux là, tu me fait plus peur qu'autre chose »

Die se demanda si il avait mal compris ou si Shinya était sérieux, après tout c'était peut être un piége quand Shinya est énervé on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut faire. Shinya souffla pour montrer qu'il attendait mais Die n'osa pas bouger, le batteur en conclus donc que les envies de Die était passé et qu'ils pouvaient retourner à table mais avant qu'il n'arrive à la porte le guitariste lui cria de ne pas sortir. Le blond se tourna vers lui l'air amusé et se replaça : les bras croisé, les jambes légèrement écartées et des hanches a en faire crier plus d'un. Die se retrouva comme un adolescent encore puceaux devant sa princesse, il se mit rougir et tendit sa main en tremblant légèrement. Il n'osa même pas poser toute sa main, il caressa la fesse du batteur une demi seconde. Shinya le regarda et sourit.

« Die, tu as peur ? Je te connais, je sais quand même que tu n'est pas un timide pour ce genre de chose donc vas-y franco…. Qu'on en finisse. »

Die leva enfin la tête des fesses de Shinya et croisa un regard moqueur et insolant. C'est là que son cerveaux fit tilt, il avait les fesses de Shinya a disposition et il jouait les timides ? Mais quelle honte… Sans plus attendre il adressa lui aussi l'un de ses fameux regard et Shinya fit un « enfin, il se réveille » mais il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut plaqué contre la porte d'un des WC. Die posa sa tête sur son épaule et des rires se mêlèrent à l'odeur de l'alcool. Le guitariste avait un grand sourire sur le visage même si Shinya ne pouvait pas le voir il sentait son sourire d'enfant gâté. Une main se fit sentir sur son corps, sur ses hanches, et il la sentit glisser peu à peu sur son dos puis ses fesses. Die lâcha un petit sourire en sentant Shinya se crisper quand il palpa cette chair qui l'attiré depuis le début de la soirée. Shinya était plaqué contre la porte, Die dans son dos qui se plaqua un peu plus à lui. Le batteur se laissa aller un instant, après tout ces mains sur son corps étaient biens placées et plutôt douées. Les deux garçons continuèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à que quelqu'un essaye d'entrer dans les toilettes. Shinya se réveilla, il n'allait tout de même pas faire se genre de chose dans des toilettes, ce n'était pas son genre. Il repoussa Die avec énergie et se dirigea vers la sortie. Devant la porte il se rendit compte que les caresses de Die n'avaient pas laissé son corps indifférent, il lâcha un juron et s'enferma dans l'un des WC criant à Die de se débrouiller tout seul. Le guitariste lui aussi n'étai pas resté insensible à Shinya et fit comme il pu pour cacher cette bosse et ouvrir au jeune homme qui attendait devant la porte. Il sorti une excuse bidon et se dirigea vers l'un des lavabo pour s'asperger d'eau et se calmer.

De leurs coté, Kaoru et Kyo commençaient à se poser des questions, d'habitude Shinya ne s'énerver pas aussi longtemps.

« On devrait peut être aller voir ?

- Ouai c'est l'anniversaire de Shinya on va pas le laisser cacher le corps de Die sans l'aider ne ? »

Les trois garçons rigolèrent de bon cœur avant que Kyo et Kaoru se regardent un peu anxieux.

« Vous inquiétez pas il va pas le tuer, Shinya ne va pas allait salir son tout nouveau jean ne ?

- Ouai t'a raison mais quand même ils en prennent du temps…

- … Laissez les, une partie de jambe en l'air ne prend pas 2 minutes…

- T'as dit quoi Toshi ?

- Hein moi ?! Euh rien »

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux garçons revinrent à table pas sans un petit interrogatoire de Kaoru et surtout Kyo qui chercher le petit truc pour se moquer de Die mais ce dernier se tue dans un mutisme totale jusqu'à la fin des ouvertures des cadeaux et du dessert. C'est qu'a la fin quand chacun paya sa part et une partie de celle de Shinya (anniversaire oblige) que Shinya rappela, non sans une petite touche d'énervement, que Die devait le déposer chez lui. Le guitariste le regarda mais Shinya lui tournait le dos. Les 5 amis se dirent au revoir ou plutôt « à demain et à l'heure » selon les douces paroles de Kaoru qui leur avait répéter une bonne dizaine de fois.

Shinya rentra dans la voiture de Die, mit sa ceinture et l'attendit pendant qu'il disait au revoir aux autres. Die entra à son tour et s'apprêta à démarrer quand Shinya lâcha ses premiers mots depuis un moment :

« Bien sûr Die tu me raccompagne chez moi hein !?

- Bien sûr Shin-chan…. Enfaîte 'ça' va mieux ?

- … au moins t'as arrêté de me blotter les fesses

- oui mais je veux dire 'ça' »

Die adressa un sourire de plus pervers à Shinya quand il lui montra d'un coup de tête son entre jambe. Le batteur rougit légèrement avant de se refaire et de lui retourner la question. Pendant le trajet les deux garons se lançaient des pics qui ressemblait curieusement à des invitation à continuer ce qu'il avaient commencé. Die se gara devant l'immeuble de Shinya, stoppa le moteur et se pencha vers lui :

« Tu es arrivé Shin chan.

- hm je vais y aller alors.

- Prend une douche froide, 'ça' va peut être passer…

- Je te retourne le conseille Die… a moins qu'on s'entre aide…

- Une invitation ?

- C'est qui qui est penché sur l'autre ? »

Die lui sourit et se pencha un peu plus enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de blond. Shinya pouvait sentir sa respiration enivrante sur son cou. Les deux garçons restèrent comme ça le temps que Die ouvre la porte coté passager et proposa à Shinya de descendre.

« … Tu m'accompagnes ? »

La main de Die lâcha la poignée de la portière et alla se nicher dans l'entre jambe de son ami.

« Hm oui pourquoi pas ?!

- Bien sûr je ne t'invite pas

- ano…

- Ma porte et juste ouverte et comme tu as vu de la lumière tu es rentré

- ah mais je peux aussi resté dehors, moi pour 'ça' j'ai ma solution y'a des boites à la dizaines sur la route entre chez toi et chez moi mais toi… toi ce n'est pas ton genre même pour un amant d'un soir.

- Die ?!

- …

- Hentai ! »

Shinya sorti de la voiture et se dirigea vers son appartement, Die ne le suivait toujours pas. Il s'énerva et se stoppa en plein milieu du chemin, il se retourna et fit un regard noir à un Die qui ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un grand sourire pour répondre.

Shinya ouvrit la porte magnétique de son immeuble et la laissa ouverte, Die n'aura qu'à se dépêcher pour entrer il n'allait tout de même pas l'attendre la porte ouverte l'air suppliant. Shinya appela l'ascenseur, il y entra et laissa les portes ouvertes pendant qu'il regardait celle de l'immeuble se refermer lentement. _Die salaud tu vas pas faire ça ?!!_ Dans quelques centimètres les portes allaient se refermer et toujours pas de Die à l'horizon. Shinya commença à s'imaginer une douche froide pour finir la soirée mais enfin son dessert attrapa la porte avec un « roh à ça prés c'était foutu »

Die entra dans l'ascenseur et Shinya lui infligea une tape en le traitant d'idiot, Die le coinça dans un coin et lui chuchota à l'oreille si il s'était inquiété. Shinya lui infligea une seconde tape cette fois si dans le ventre et Die bouda à l'autre coté. Pendant la fin de la monter de l'ascenseur le roux préféra bouder dans son coin pendant que Shinya calmait mentalement son corps. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux garçons sortirent Die toujours aussi silencieux. Shinya ouvrit la porte de son appartement et fit entrer Die.

« Bon si c'est pour pas parler franchement Die tu peux partir !

- Non t'inquiète mon boudin c'était juste pour te faire languir un peu plus… »

Die se retourna et se colla contre Shinya tout en refermant la porte d'entrée.

« Tu sais pas où on pourrais finir notre discutions ?

- Ano… dans le salon… ? »

Die s'approcha un peu plus de lui se penchant pour l'embrasser mais à la grande surprise de Shinya il se décolla d'un seul coup et parti en direction du salon. Shinya le suivit quelques secondes après souriant intérieurement de sa prochaine nuit. Le roux l'attendais confortablement sur le canapé et Shinya prit place prés de lui comme si de rien n'était. Le roux se pencha vers lui et lui souffla qu'il avait soif. Le blond se leva pour aller à la cuisine chercher quelque chose mais à peine ses fesses étaient à la hauteur de Die que celui-ci le plaqua de tout son long sur le canapé.

« Tu vas calmer ma soif… »

Pour appuyer ses paroles Die se pencha vers lui, taquinant ses lèvres du bout de la langue avant d'y réclamer l'accès. Le blond se laissa très facilement faire participant massivement à cet échange langoureux. Die se plaça entre les jambes de Shinya et se colla un peu plus à lui tout en faisant de légers mouvements lents. Shinya gémit dans le baiser ce qui permit d'y mettre fin. Le roux se pencha dans son cou et y déposa de légers sillons de bave qui se dirigeait vers sa chemise. Die leva les yeux vers Shinya qui l'observait défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

« ça va toujours Shin chan ?

-… Hai… »

Le roux sourit en fit un mouvement brusque vers Shinya qui se crispa son l'effet produit par cette avance plus que directe.

« Tu te sens un peu à l'étroit petit Shinya ?

- Et toi alors ? Die….

- Serais-ce une invitation Shinya ? Toi faire ça ?!

- Die… »

Sous la supplique de son cadet, Die ricana et entama de défaire son jean avant de se pencher pour jouer avec le fin tissu. Shinya l'attrapa par les cheveux et le tira pour qu'il remonte, à peine remonter Shinya mordit son cou en faisant des mouvements plus que clairs sous le corps de son aîné. Ce dernier résista encore un moment mais les mains du blond s'étant faufilé sur la fermeture de son jean il ne pu que capituler en un long et rauque gémissement. Shinya remonta ses mains le long de son torse tirant ainsi le tee-shirt avec lui. Die se redressa tirant Shinya pour attraper ses lèvres tout en enlevant son tee-shirt et la chemise de son ami. Une foi fait Die se rallongea plaquant ainsi Shinya contre le canapé et son corps brûlant ne lui laissant plus aucune échappatoire. Le blond ne fut pas offusquer et ondula outrageusement sous son corps. Très vite les caleçons allèrent rejoindre le reste des vêtements à terre et Die frotta son éveil contre la peau douce et élastique des fesses de Shinya en remontant ses cuisses pour profiter de plus de chaire. L'entrée de Shinya l'excitant tellement qu'il ne pu se retenir et le pénétra doucement le faisant se cambrer plus il s'enfonçait. Il marqua la fin de sa pénétration par un mouvement brusque et brutale faisant crier Shinya de plaisir. Une fois à l'intérieur il marqua une pause afin de se préparer et entreprit des mouvements violant leur faisant cracher à tout les deux leurs plus grand cris d'extase. Au bout de plusieurs mouvements Die se pencha dans le cou de Shinya et lui murmura :

« J'ai envie de goûter ton corps…

- Fini d'abord ça… »

Die lui sourit et mordille ses lèvres avant d'y prendre possession. Sa main glissa le long de son torse et alla se perdre sur l'éveil du blond qui gémit en sentant sa main faire de léger mouvement. Die se stoppa, mains comme éveil, et regarda le blond frustré.

« Je veux te goûter… lui souffla-t-il en lui donnant un dernier coup de butoir. »

Die se déversa en lui mais ne continua pas ses mouvements en Shinya. Il se retira et se pencha sur son torse secoué par sa respiration saccadée. Le roux lui sourit et descendit plus bas tout en l'observant, le caressant par sa respiration chaude juste au dessus de sa peau.

« Tu sais Shinya, tu es bien plus beau vu de cette angle…

- Die…

- J'ai comme un pouvoir sur toi… dis comment réagirais-tu si je m'arrête là ?

- Die fait pas ça… lui souffla Shinya en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Moi, tu sais Shin chan je me sens mieux là même si te voir dominé par mon corps et mon souffle, il souffla sur son éveil et le regarda se crisper, même si ça m'excite je peux me calmer… mais toi Shinya dis le que tu veux que je te prenne…

- Die…

- Dis le… »

Il lui lécha le gland avant de reposer son regard sur lui un grand sourire au lèvres.

« Je pourrais rester comme ça une éternité, te voir lutter entre tes principes et tes envies ça m'éclate… alors Shinya on fait quoi ?

- Die…

- Oui ?

- Die arrête…

- Oh tu veux qu'on arrête là ? Sur ces mots il fit un mouvement comme pour se relever mais Shinya le tira vers lui. Alors Shinya ?

- … one… Die…

- Dis le, dis le tu veux que je te prenne et que je te fasse autant de plaisir que tout à l'heur… »

Pour aider Shinya à se souvenir, il laissa l'un de ses doigts se faufiler entre ses fesses. Le blond trembla un peu plus d'excitation et le supplia dans un long soupir de le prendre. Die sourit intérieurement et se pencha vers son éveil, il la lécha de tout son long avant de suçoter le bout comme un enfant suçant son pouce (4). Plus Shinya lui criait de le prendre plus, en bon être qu'il est, il le satisfit. Une fois prit complètement en bouche Die le coinça contre le canapé pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger et entreprit ses mouvements. Au début lent ils accélèrent plus les cris de Shinya augmentent. Le blond s'agrippa au sofa qu'il serra entre ses mains et il se libéra dans un grand râle de soulagement de d'extase. Die reçu la semence et caressa une dernière fois l'éveil avant de remonter doucement vers Shinya. Il s'essuya un coin de la bouche et lui remit une mèche en arrière.

« Il est excellent ton corps Shinya…

-…

- On arrive plus à aligner ses mots mon blond ?

- Tu… t'es… Vraiment t'es qu'un gros salop !! Lui dit Shinya avant de le frapper avec le peu de force qui lui restait

- J'aimerais bien te torturer encore un peu mon blondinet… Mais… Mais je veux dormir… »

Die s'étala sur Shinya qui le repoussa un peu en l'insultant de vrai imbécile alcoolo qui plus est. Le roux lui sourit et se blottis un peu plus contre lui en le suppliant de lui chanter une berceuse mais le blond ne se laissa pas démonter et lui cria de se lever et de le suivre dans la chambre. Là Shinya lui proposa gentiment de partager le même lit avant de se coucher en lui faisant dos. Un moment le roux essaya de le taquiner en lui caressant le dos mais Shinya ne répondit pas à ses "avances" et s'endormit.

Shinya se réveilla encore fatigué le lendemain, une masse rouge et portant le surnom de Die l'écrasait complètement. Il aurait pu être doux mais il voulait tellement se venger de ce qu'avait fait Die la nuit derrière qu'il cria dans toute la chambre "ah au feu !!!" Bien entendu Die fut réveillé en sursaut sauta du lit et Shinya le regarda paniquer en attendant des flammes imaginaire.

« Hum…

- Shinya tu fout quoi là ?!

- … Euh bin je me fous de ta gueule Die…

- Mais y'a…. Enfoiré va !

- Toujours aimable le matin dit donc Die…

- Tu… Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé comme ça ?!!

- Parce que ça me semblait plutôt drôle de "le" voir sauter dans tout les sens. »

En effet les deux garçons s'étaient endormis nu et Die venait de sauter dans tout les sens toujours aussi nu : un spectacle assez drôle à voir…

A suivre… selon le temps libre de l'auteur… sûrement pour les vacances… si c'est noël vous avez une énorme chance uu"

(1) pourquoi les gens pensent-il toujours à des choses lemon ? (Surtout quand c'est moi qui les sors… XD)

(2) « qu'il se mette tout nu » pardon c'est sorti d'un coup… POUF !

(3) mais quel baka…

(4) mon dieu mais j'ai peur de rien moi uu"


End file.
